


Family

by LinerRocks



Series: Family in NYC [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinerRocks/pseuds/LinerRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah "Puck" Puckerman looked at his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Noah "Puck" Puckerman looked at his wife. She was glowing. In her usual Rachel Berry way, she was telling him dramatically about her day. In typical Puck fashion, he didn't hear a word she was saying. She was just so distracting, with her face and her body.  
"... and luckily I had planned to end my run with Wicked at the end of the month because the doctor—" At the word doctor, Puck snapped to attention. "Doctor?" he asked. "What's wrong? Are you okay? How can I help?"  
"Noah, I'm fine." Rachel reassured him. "More than fine really. We're pregnant!" At this, though he will deny it until his first child's wedding reception, Noah fainted. 


End file.
